Espejo y cita
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot]— ¿Quieres salir en una cita conmigo? / — ¡Me encantaría! / Ladybug pensaba que Chat Noir era un narcisista, al estar un buen rato viendo como le hablaba a su propio reflejo y se respondía a sus propias preguntas.
1. Espejo

Sus siete vidas estaban intactas, esperando que Ladybug forme parte de una.

Así que el gatito, volvió a intentarlo. No perdía nada, con volverlo a hacer. Se miró en el pequeño espejo de mano y practicó lo que hace días estaba ensayando mientras se veía en él, por si tenía algún desperfecto. Se había peinado, puesto colonia, hasta se había colocado una corbata —aunque no hiciera falta el accesorio— mientras esperaba la llegada de su Lady.

Sin rosas, sin poemas. Solo él y su propuesta. Bueno, también el espejo.

—¿Quieres salir en una cita conmigo? —Preguntó a su reflejo imaginándose que hablaba con su Lady— ¡Me encantaría!—terminó por responderse el mismo, aunque dudaba que esa fuera su contestación.

Demasiados rechazos, le hacía creer que una salida a tomar helado, al cine o un paseo al parque, a pesar de que sean dichos alegados por la amistad. Le hacía intuir que la respuesta era un "NO" imperturbable, pero aun así con la probabilidad a su contra, volvió a intentarlo.

– Yo, me preguntaba... Si bueno, no tienes planes esta noche o tarde... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Ladybug pensaba que Chat Noir era un narcisista, al estar un buen rato viendo como le hablaba a su propio reflejo y se respondía a sus propias preguntas.

De repente, el minino sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espina dorsal al oír como Ladybug le saludaba, apareciendo detrás de su espalda. (No había escuchado ¿O sí?) De inmediato escondió el pequeño espejo, sus ojos temerosos observando a la chica que lucía sorprendida.

Pues claro, la heroína le agarró una taquicardia, al vislumbrar a Adrien en Chat Noir. El pelo y ese sutil olor de fragancia ¡La colonia de Adrien Agreste!

Ja. Ja. Ja (¿Que estaba pensando?)

—No sabía que eras narcisista, gatito —mencionó para no desfallecer ahí mismo, se sentó. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. (NO es Adrien)

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿No? Yo... solo... —aun nervioso porque su bichito haya escuchado todo—¡No soy narcisista! Estaba practicando...

—¿Para salir contigo mismo? No creo que te vaya a rechazar —bromeó aun sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como un tambor, sus mejillas quemando en el interior.

Chat Noir no es Adrien, pero decir eso no le hacía bien a su salud mental si seguía oliendo esa colonia.

—...Lo que te iba a decir—finalizo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en fin, era obvio que lo había oído.

Ladybug tenía sus mejillas rojas, mientras miraba a Adrien ¡No!

—¿Quieres salir conmigo ahora?

Ladybug quedó anonadada y un "SI" salió de sus labios sin que lo piense. Solo veía a Adrien, quien la había invitado a salir ¡Espera! ¡Él no es Adrien!

—¿Si?

Ella estaba boquiabierta ¡No podía retractarse ahora! Mucho menos si veía su cara emocionada, sus ojos dilatados "Awww" Adrien se veía tan lindo ¡No es Adrien!

¡Era la culpa del peinado! ¡La del peinado!

—¿Qué pasa con tu pelo?—preguntó, revolviéndole el pelo para que vuelva a ser el Chat Noir que conocía. ¡Le hacía mal verlo así! ¡Le hacía MUY mal!

—¿No te gustaba con el pelo arreglado?—preguntó Chat Noir, viéndose en el pequeño espejo como volvía a tener su melena despeinada.

—Tu aspecto revoltoso es más refrescante —le dijo ¡No podía confesarle que casi pierde el juicio y la movilidad de sus piernas al solo verlo peinado!

Chat Noir sonrió.

—¿Ya me oliste? —preguntó acercándose hacia ella para que olfatee. Sus fosas nasales, inevitablemente se contrajeron y aspiraron ese aroma, dejando cautivada para su mal gusto.

—¿Por qué te perfumaste? —cuestionó evitando no hacer una cara que refleje alto enamoramiento.

—¿No te gusta? —viéndola, ella tenía el ceño fruncido. ¡Debía fruncirlo!

—No —rápidamente, lo arreglo— Si, no...

—¿Sí o no?

—Es que tu olor natural es más agradable —al decirlo. De inmediato se arrepintió (¡Que estaba diciendo, por los Miraculous!) (¡Parecía una pervertida!)

—No sabía que estabas tan enamorada de mi —jugueteó el héroe.

—¡No estoy enamorada de ti!—exclamó.

El minino quedó impresionado por cómo se había exaltado Bugaboo y con un gesto de manos, la joven sin querer golpeó la muñeca en donde Chat Noir llevaba el espejo, haciendo que lo suelte, caiga al suelo y se rompa.

—Diría que voy a tener siete años de mala suerte por romper el espejo—viendo a donde había caído—Pero, voy salir contigo. Así que...—Sonrió— ¡Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo! —Refutó—Seguidme —poniéndose en marcha— Te voy a llevar al mejor lugar para nuestra cita.

Ladybug pensaba que era ella la que iba a tener mala suerte. ¡Salir con Chat Noir mientras olía como Adrien! Bueno... eso era bastante para su pobre corazón, demasiado, si este creía que era el modelo. Ah...

¿Cuánto iba a durar su cita?

Esperaba que no mucho, temía a la posibilidad de desmayarse en sus brazos.


	2. Cita

Ladybug pensaba seriamente en huir de ahí. Tal vez, fingir que se sentía descompuesta y escapar. El aroma aún estaba grabado en su ser y le provocaba diversas sensaciones.

—¿Era un afrodisiaco el perfume? —Se preguntó. Porque si no era así, no entendía porque se sentía de esa manera.

Al llegar al lugar, Chat Noir le pidió que esperara unos minutos, ella asintió viendo como nuevamente partía.

¿Escapar?

No, no.

Iba a hacer horrible si hacia eso. Así que lo espero, su cabeza en dirección arriba, deseando que las estrellas la calmaran, la brisa como anhelando que su corazón deje de latir como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Al llegar noto que vino con una canasta y una vela.

—¿Esperaste mucho? —preguntó—Lo siento, me agarraste de improviso. Estaba seguro que me ibas a rechazar, tuve que hacer unas llamadas... ah, en este momento me hubiera gustado ser Flash.

—¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó, tenía que mantenerse ocupada.

La espera, le impidió tranquilizarse y ahora que estaba con el gatito estaba peor.

—¿Con hambre? —interrogó divertido—¿No quieres comerme?

—¡No!

—Bugaboo, hoy esta intensa... estoy bromeando.

Ella rió nerviosa. Ese aroma, la estaba volviendo loca, mientras mordía una manzana no podía evitar que sus ojos viajaran a sus labios.

Mordió con fuerza el pedazo de fruta, cuando quiso probar sus labios.

¡Ya no soportaba su perfume!

—¿Por qué me miras así?—cuestionó el felino—Si no te conociera, pareciera como si quisieras comerme.

—¡Claro que no!

—Hoy eres dinamita, parece que por cualquier cosa vas a estallar —Repuso—Hasta estas roja como la manzana.

—¡No lo estoy! (No podía ser posible)

—Si tuviera el espejo, te mostraría la cara que me estas mostrando, tus mejillas carmesí, el brillo de tu mirada ¿Oculta pasión, deseo, lujuria? ¿Me deseas, bichito?

—Tengo calor y me arden los ojos—excusó.

—¿De verdad?— se acercó a ella y con su mano rozo su mejilla.

Ella quedó estática y cerró los ojos sin medir el gesto de aquello.

Sonrió, separándose divertido.

—Entonces ¿Por qué parece como si quisiera que yo te besara?

Ella no pudo decir nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener un poco la distancia posando sus manos en su pecho, rozando los dedos con su corbata.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Te comí la lengua?

Cuando el minino iba a darle espacio, la mano de la chica terminó por atraparla, sin pensar la apretó y la tiró hacia adelante. Al final la corbata no fue un accesorio inútil. No, cuando los labios de su Lady tocaron los de Chat Noir. ¡Ella le comió la lengua!

El felino en medio de ese encantador pero sorpresivo beso dulce y jugoso como la fruta, confirmo que romper un espejo no traía para nada mala suerte.

—Wow...

Los ojos de la heroína estaban los más abiertos que podían. Mirando a Chat Noir y los respectivos labios que ella se había atrevido a besar y estaban un poco abiertos por la impresión.

—Tú me be...

—¡Estoy akumatizada! —gritó con esa patética excusa, huyendo de ahí. Chat Noir estaba tan impactado por lo que hizo que sus pies no pudieron perseguirla.

**.-.**

¡Ese perfume debía tener un alucinógeno!

Exclamaba la chica, en su mente mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared de su habitación. Por otro, lado Chat Noir/Adrien comenzaba a romper todos los espejos de su casa.

**-.-**

* * *

Ni sabia —o no recordaba— que había escrito una continuación. Las cosas que uno se encuentran cuando está limpiando y borrando. Dejo esto acá y sigo buscando más basura XD

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Bye Bye!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
